


Уютное безумие

by Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>это как фильм "кофе и сигареты". только не про кофе и не про сигареты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уютное безумие

Такасуги играет на сямисэне и что-то тихо говорит себе под нос. Камуи не слушает. Раньше пытался, но потом осознал что это бессмысленно. Такасуги не нужны слушатели. Ему не нужны ответы. Возможно, он даже не замечает, что думает вслух. Он играет какую-то печальную мелодию, навевающую сон.  
\- …тебе. Ты мог бы. Да. Мог. Как думаешь? Камуи.  
\- Да.  
\- Странно. Был уверен, что ты ответишь «нет». – Такасуги откладывает инструмент в сторону. – Я уничтожу его. Весь. Сожгу самую его суть до тла.  
Он говорит о мире, конечно же. Камуи его в этом полностью поддерживает.  
\- Я помогу тебе уничтожить мир.  
Такасуги прищуривает глаз и склоняет голову.  
\- Да. Мне нравится. Мы можем, если все…  
Камуи снова отключает слух. Он знает слишком много вариантов этого «если» и этого «можем». Планов у Такасуги миллионы. С момента знакомства с ним Камуи очень интересовало, что же творится в его голове. Рассуждения Такасуги интересны. О судьбе мира и его неминуемой гибели от рук Такасуги последний мог говорить часами. Он говорит жарко, сильно, вдохновляющее.  
\- …сможем взорвать портал. Понимаешь?  
\- Да.  
Раньше в жизни Камуи все было намного проще. Убей. Стань сильнее. Убей снова. Стань еще сильнее. Убей сотни и тысячи и вознесись на пьедестал силы. Камуи любит убивать. Это доставляет ему… счастье. Убивать. Есть. Снова есть. Снова убивать. Круговорот радости ято. Найти непобедимого соперника и одержать над ним верх. Это цель жизни Камуи на сегодня. Что будет завтра? Черт его знает. Камуи слегка завидует Такасуги. Своего соперника он уже нашел. И это – целый мир.  
Такасуги продолжает рассуждать и снова берет сямисэн в руки. Движения его четкие, выверенные, но рваные. Когда он двигается, бабочки на его кимоно оживают.  
Камуи старается понять потребность Такасуги в музыке.  
\- Зачем ты играешь? – Камуи прерывает его рассуждения о преимуществах и недостатках лазерного оружия.  
\- Это? – Такасуги проводит по струнам. – Это приносит мне спокойствие и радость, пожалуй.  
Он о чем-то задумывается, смотрит в район виска Камуи и куда-то в глубины себя. «Туда не дойдет свет», думает Камуи. После знакомства с Такасуги Камуи начал думать странные фразы. А так же прекратил раздражаться от звуков сямисэна.  
Камуи много думает над тем, что говорит Такасуги. В нем живет уверенность что все им сказанное имеет огромный смысл.  
Камуи протягивает руку и выхватывает инструмент из пальцев Такасуги.  
\- Хочу ощутить спокойствие и радость.  
Камуи ведет по струнам пальцами. Раз, другой. Он ощущает металл и дерево.  
\- Не так. Давай покажу. – Такасуги тянет руку к грифу и останавливается. – Сейчас.  
Он говорит спокойно. Поднимается с пола и берет катану в руки. Камуи откидывает сямисэн влево, под стол. Поднимается за долю секунды. Его тело замирает в радостном предвкушении боя. Камуи смотрит на Такасуги. Он обнажил катану. Ухмылка на губах и безумие во взгляде. Камуи думает о сямисэне, музыке и Такасуги. Думает о понятиях «счастье» и «радость». Дверь распахивается, и в комнату влетают люди. Вооружены, защита на теле и руках. «Глупо было забыть про шлем», думает Камуи.  
С тех пор, как они с Такасуги объединились, жизнь Камуи стала более веселой. В ней появилось огромное количество смертей, ведь Такасуги нужен только мертвый мир. Появилась музыка, странные разговоры и странные планы на будущее. Камуи впервые четко знает, что будет завтра. Это не успокаивает и не раздражает. Это просто есть.  
Камуи прикрывает Такасуги спину. Отбивает удары мечей и наносит свои. Он наслаждается боем, четко осознавая себя живым. «Интересное ощущение», отмечает для себя Камуи.

Такасуги смеется. Звук новый и не привычный. Бой окончен толком не успев начаться. Как и их миссия. Слишком мало. Коротко. Быстро. Невозможно насладиться противниками за такое количество времени.  
Такасуги смеется и подходит ближе. Протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по лбу и щеке. «Пальцы холодные», замечает Камуи.  
\- Мы закончили.  
Такасуги объясняется с кем-то из команды по коммуникатору. Бабочки на кимоно снова летят.  
\- Скоро. Двенадцать. Нет. Не важно.  
Такасуги вытирает катану. Камуи подносит пальцы ко лбу. Кровь. Ощущение чужого прикосновения было приятно. Камуи решает подумать над этим позже.  
\- Ощущаешь спокойствие? – Такасуги спрашивает и ждет ответа.  
Камуи пробегает взглядом по трупам.  
\- И радость. – Отвечает с улыбкой.  
Такасуги улыбается в ответ и достает кисэру.


End file.
